Talk:Known Issues/@comment-4682592-20111215055554/@comment-3205411-20111229011234
I mentioned this somewhere else, but I can't find it anymore. I guess thats what happens when people dont post in the right spot, you get lost useful information. OK, so here's whats up: Some people are having an issue when a single bad post making it so their feeds dont come through correctly. This seems to happen most often with farmville (is that what you are playing?). The problem looks like this...you have post a b c d and e for example. You can view the "news feed" or "top news" page on facebook and tons of posts show. You get a random, non-time ordered sprinkling from most of your friends. But if you go to the "games feed" and use a filter for farmville, you get very few posts. My own feed method is similar to the "games feed" with filter. Ok so back to our lettered example. Post a b c and e are fine. Post d is bad, not having all the correct information needed to properly display a facebook post. Since non-time-ordered viewing (aka news feed, or top news) does not get posts in order, you more often miss bad posts. That's why you see more. As for filtered time-ordered feeds, and for my method, the first bad post halts the fetching process. So you get post a b c and that is all. It can't even get e because d is in the way. This is something that is not addressed in the facebook graph api. Both this script and facebook itself suffer from this. Because its in the graph api, I can't fix it for you. You have two options, maybe three. Option one, find the broken post and hide it from the feed. Option two, wait until the broken post passes out of sight before using the script again. And I suppose its worth mentioning that some people claim to have got better luck by switching from a facebook user ID number to a facebook alias. For instance I was 100001252200912, but now I am merricksdad1. I don't understand why this would make anything better, but that's because I don't really understand which part of the post is broken in your instance. Perhaps its different for each broken post. It is also worth mentioning that both facebook and this script get more posts than you see displayed, then we filter out what you don't want to see. To reduce the quantity of unwanted clutter on your feeds, use facebook's new subscription settings. For each person you want to collect from, set your subscription to all posts, and then remove every element type except games. This will block all their status updates and pictures and all that stuff you probably could care less about. Big warning, if you have lots of friends, this is not worth your time to do. Find a script to do it for you. Remember not to status block your family or friends, they might get upset with you :) I realize that probably doesn't help anybody at all, but it does answer the question.